An enterprise may access business information using a service-oriented architecture. For example, a client device associated with the enterprise might access a business object, such as a business object related to a purchase order, by exchanging information with a remotely hosted Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) server via the Internet. The use of a remotely hosted ERP server may help the enterprise avoid the costs and problems associated with maintaining a local, “in house” ERP system.
The provider of the remote ERP server may create a number of standard business objects that are likely to be of interest to various enterprises. For example, the provider might create business objects associated with customer relationship management processes, supply chain information, human resources records, and/or financial data. In many cases, however, an enterprise might want to customize these business objects based its own particular needs. For example, an enterprise might want to verify that all human resources records have valid data for particular information fields. In addition to customizing existing business objects, an enterprise might be interested in creating new business objects based on its particular business needs.
An enterprise might use a scripting language to define business logic associated with a business object. For example, the enterprise might define a series of steps and/or interactions using a script written in the Advance Business Application Programming (ABAP) language. Note, however, that the enterprise might use any of a number of different scripting languages. Moreover, it may be important that the creation and integration of a script into a business object be performed in a simple, efficient, and secure manner.